Harry Potter Poems
Harry Potter Poems are poems that you write about Harry Potter. If you happen to write one like aajfe please start another heading and post it here. If you don't want to post a blog seperate, or if you're -LT-, just post it here. Also, if you could find a picture that connects to your poem, and can add it, that would be fantastic! Thanks to you all in advance. A Severus Lily Poem! Standing there in the village, Staring at a tree. Knowing that he's staring at me, Wondering what he thinks that I'll be. Knowing there's a secret, Knowing there's a lie. Whether it involves toe-rags, Werewolves, or anamagi. Yes, I know that the last one was a stretch for a rhyme, But I am kind of short on time. Wondering if Sev, Will ever stare at any other girl's body, Other than mine. Yes, I know it's kind of strange, Disgusting if you may. But I don't really care, That Slytherin is here to stay. Wondering why, He sees me in a way, I don't see me. Ever, And forever. Yes, I'll never forget Severus Snape, Especially not after that day. "Mudblood" that dreaded word. So maybe, he's no longer here to stay. So here I am, Lying here dead. Waiting for our reunion. Time is short, The final battle draws nearer. But it's not like that, I never loved you, In the same way you had. I'll never know if you got over me, Never know whats really inside. Never wondering what would happen, If our hearts did collide. Did I love you Sev? I honestly don't know. I guess that it could be odd, That none of me ever showed. I guess you could say that there are so many idiots in the world. And that so many idiots got the girl. You also think that there will be guys like Potter. Who will never ever realize your tears inside. Because he got her. I'll never ever know how much you could have brought me. Though you may have been my one, not James. I guess I'll never see. How much you saw me for. I guess open was the door. Unable to see me for. What I really am. Like you think this is a game. I remember sitting in that village. Looking at that tree. Knowing that you were staring at me. But know I know, Exactly how special, You were to me. A Holyhead Harpie Poem I'm seriously not joking. Do not underestimate me. True, I may be a girl. But you'll never wipe the floor with me. Some people find me crazy. Others couldn't disagree more. I just guess that some are reluctant. To open the stadium door. No I'm not a wack-a-doo. I'm not a towel, whose purpose is to drape over the side. I guess my ego is dripping, with that sense of harpie pride. We've got our full team here. 3 chasers, 1 seeker, 1 keeper, 2 beaters. But we'd never have the lack of heart, to ever be a cheater. Yes we are champions. None of us could disagree. THe stadium is our home of the free. And our brooms the home of the brave. A Love Triangle Poem I'm looking at his face, knowing that it's beautiful. How could love be, So exactly wonderful? I turn around, and swore I met his eyes. Waiting to get into town. To see ''her. '' Everytime I see him, His hair falls in this eyes. That makes me wonder if he'll ever see through my red-headed diguise, And I'm under his spell. Everything has been falling, and I have no clue where to land. Everyone knows who he is, But they don't know who I am. At that moment you kiss her. About four minutes straight. Her dark hair and eyes mesmerize you. Harry, she's a fisher and you're the bait. It may seem like she loves you. But I definitely do. So, Harry please listen to me. I (Ginny) am the one for you.